


Prom Night

by GuiltyFurry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyFurry/pseuds/GuiltyFurry
Summary: You've counted down the weeks, the days, and the hours. Now it's finally here; prom night, the greatest night of your life. Every detail has been looked after but that doesn't help the nerves. The only thing that you're waiting for now is the knock on the door that tells you your date has arrived. With any luck, the night will lead to him inviting you to his place, and helping you through your first time...





	1. Chapter 1

The day has finally arrived. You fuss over your outfit for the sixth time, knowing full well that you are as perfect as you’re going to be. You tighten your violet tie once more, and loosen it again as it begins to wring your neck.

You can barely contain your nerves. You check the clock. 4:17pm. He said he would arrive at 4:30, so of course he’s not here yet. You pace the room and run your fingers through your hair… dammit, why did you do that? Now you have to fix it in the mirror again…

Twenty minutes pass, and now you’re starting to panic. You check the clock again- oh wait, it’s only been four minutes. Crap. You pull your suit jacket down again and straighten your tie again. Double check your hair. Again. Once you’re sure that you’re as good as you can be, you take yourself downstairs and away from the mirror.

You pace the living room, hardly paying attention to your family as they try to have a conversation with you. The only noise that you really want to hear is the-

Knock-knock, knock-knock.

“He’s here he’s here!” You race to the front door- no, wait. Calmly, you walk to the door and open it for your date. In the doorway stands Asriel Dreemurr, dressed in an exquisite pin-stripe three-piece suit. The shirt is a royal purple and the skinny tie is white as snow; his colours are the inverse of your own white shirt and purple tie. Two roses sit in his breast pocket.

“H-howdy,” the young monster stammers, lowering his hand to his side, then raising it to the back of his head, and then down to his backside, slipping it into a pocket.

“Hello!” you blurt out, unable to contain your excitement any longer. You stand aside and allow him to enter into the foyer of your home. Your parents come to join the two of you, most likely in order to embarrass you in front of your date. Classic parental teasing that they think is fun, but in reality is anything but, in your opinion.

After some polite chitchat, Asriel turns to you. “Before I forget, this is for you.” He looks down to his chest and plucks the beautifully coloured rose from his pocket. He leans towards you, gently takes hold of your suit jacket, and slips the rose stem into your own pocket. It’s all you can manage to resist kissing him on his snout as he leans down.

“Thank you, Asriel.” He chuckles and scratches the base of his horn as you look to him with a shy grin and rosy cheeks.

“It’s no problem, of course. It’s fr-from my father’s garden, he loves flowers. Has all kinds, but roses are one of his favourites, so…” His voice trails off as he looks down to his fuzzy uncovered feet.

“It’s perfect,” you say. His eyes dart upwards to meet with yours, and he smiles brightly.

“I’m so glad,” he cheers. Your parents chuckle over in the living room and remind you that you should be heading off soon if you’re going to see that photographer before the main event. Asriel thanks them and offers you his paw. You take it in your hand, and the two of you make your way to his roughed-up car.

“Whoa!” You had expected to see his father waiting in the driver’s seat, but Asriel was the one to open the passenger door for you, and then make his way behind the wheel. “You never told me you had a car!”

He chuckles as he double-checks his rear-view mirror. “That’s because I didn’t have a car until yesterday. Remember how I was telling you about the skelebros?”

“Those two family friends that are literally skeletons?”

“Yeah, them! The read up a lot about cars from a whole bunch of old magazines, so they’ve been tuning this bad boy up for a few months now.” He affectionately pats the dashboard a couple of times. “Gave it to me as a graduation present.” He turns the key to start the ignition, bringing the car to life.

You admire the car in awed silence as Asriel enters the traffic and heads towards the photo-shoot location. The interior is surprisingly comfortable and modern, particularly for a car straight out of the 70s. The radio is aglow with a pale blue light, and the speed gauge is lit up in orange. As cool as the car is, you have a question. “Does the car have a name?”

“Huh?” Asriel let out a nervous giggle, eyes still trained on the road. “You want me to name my car?”

“Surely you’ve got an idea, right? A car just isn’t alive until it has a name.” You run your fingers over the glove compartment, thinking hard. “How about something cool and old-school, like Rex?”

Asriel snorts. “You want cool? In that case, it’d have to be Undyne.”

“No way dude, that sounds pretty lame.”

"Don't let her hear that!" The two of you laugh, and keep throwing names back and forth. Eventually, Asriel makes a decision, calling his new care Haden, which you can’t help but think is an acronym for something.

The next few hours pass by in a blur. The photo shoot proceeds without a hitch and you can’t wait to see the final products soon. Before you know it, you’re biting into some hors d’oeuvres while chatting with a few friends over the blaring music. Asriel chimes in every now and then with a quip; it’s so wonderful to hear him connect with your friends, and it helps to put you at ease. It’s also a bonus that he removed his jacket earlier, because his tailored vest makes him look extremely attractive.

During a break in the conversation, Asriel leans down and offers to get you some more punch. You thank him and watch as he heads off to the table on the other side of the room.

“So.” Your closest friend breaks the silence, a mischievous grin spreading on their lips. “Are you and Asriel still gonna head home later tonight?” All of your friends are staring at you now with smirks, waiting for your response. You catch onto their meaning quickly, and your cheeks grow hot and your response catches in your throat.

“Uh, I um…” Honestly, you’ve tossed the thought around in your head for weeks now. You’ve psyched yourself up with the thought that it could happen, that he could take your virginity on the night of the prom. A cliché, of course, but still a nice sentiment. Yet at the same time, you’re still nervous, because… well, he’s just so perfect.

“Relax, hon,” your friend coos in a soothing voice. “I was just pulling your leg, it’s alr-“

“I want to.” The words spill out of your lips before you realize it was you who said anything. A chuckle spreads throughout the circle, growing into a laugh. You stare down at your shoes, if only because curling up on the floor would only make the situation even more embarrassing.

The laughter begins to die down, and another friend chimes in saying "so you want to, huh?"

"Want to what?" Asriel reappears at your side, a cup in each hand. You turn your red face to see his, holding back tears of shame. He looks at you while your mouth hangs open like a stunned fish.

"Dance!" Your close friend butts in quick-wittedly. "He was just saying how he'd like to burn up the dance floor with you. Here, let me take those off your hands," they offer, reaching for the drinks in the young monster's hands.

Asriel smiles and hands the drinks over with a perplexed smile before turning back towards you. He takes your hands in his own, and you brush the soft fur on his knuckles with your thumbs. "Should we head over now?" His voice is melodic, almost hypnotizing; you find yourself nodding your head, despite being scared witless of stepping onto the dance floor.

"Great!" He gives you a reassuring smile that seems to brighten the room. He looks to your friends, gives them a nod, and guides you to the dance floor. The two of you stand by the edge of the platform as the current song tapers off. You never notice one of your friends sneaking over to the maestro to request a few songs.

As some of the dancers emptied out from the floor, you and Asriel take to the center, still hand in hand. You share a tender look, until the voice through the speakers snaps your attention towards the front of the room.

"Alright now, young ladies and respective gentlemen, it's time for a change of pace; let's break out some of our slow dance tracks. Grab your partner, give 'em a twirl, and ask yourselves "can you feel the love tonight?""

Asriel's dazzling eyes look over your features, an amused smile gracing his lips. He lets go of your hand and places his paw on your waist. You take his lead and rest your free hand on his shoulder. The music begins, and Asriel leads you into your first slow dance.

The room around you fades away as you shuffle together. The music turns to a dull sound at the edge of your hearing. The pads of his paw are soft against your side, and the heat exuding from his body fills your own with warmth. Before long, you're resting your head on his chest, tufts of fur mingling with your hair.

"How are you feeling tonight?" You feel his chest vibrating as he speaks. It makes you feel comfortable, at peace. "I hope I'm not moving too slow, I'm..." He chuckles nervously before continuing. "This is my first real dance, y'see..."

"It's perfect, Asriel." You gaze up and smile, feeling more content than any other moment in your life. The atmosphere is exactly what you'd hoped for, and his body held against yours feels better than you could have imagined. Your friends arere here and happy, the music is slow and lovely, and your boyfriend has taken care of your every whim.

"Surely it's not perfect," he replies. "Is there anything else that I can do for you?" You grip his shoulder and pull him in a bit closer into an embrace. His paw slides to your lower back and holds you tight. You hold the hug for some time before pulling your head away from his chest. You feel serene as you look into his sparkling eyes.

"I could really go for a cheeseburger." You laugh heartily with him. His other paw wraps around the back of your head and pulls you back into him for another hug. You hook your arms around his back and hold him tightly. Your laughter cuts out quickly as you feel a pair of lips on the top of your head before disappearing just as quickly.

"What do you say we get out of here then, huh?" His voice is almost a whisper, but his tone speaks volumes. You rub your face against his chest one more time, brushing away tears of excitement. You step back, sliding your fingers between his, and letting him pull you towards the exit. You look back to your circle of friends, all of which are raising their cups to you as you leave the hall. You know now that by the end of the night, your life will be changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Asriel pulls up to his father's house, parking Haden in the driveway. "Don't worry about the light," he says, nodding towards the glow in the front window. "Nobody's home tonight, and they probably won't be for a few days, either." He steps out of the old car and makes his way to the front door. You follow close behind, carrying your suit jacket in your arms.

He unlocks the door as you approach. "Wait a moment," he chuckles. In an instant, you're swept off your feet and cradled in Asriel's warm arms. You look up at him in astonishment as he opens the door and steps over the precipice. He looks into your eyes and snickers. You laugh loudly as he carries you bridal style, and he soon joins in with your merry chorus.

You're paraded through the house in a fit of giggles, until you're finally deposited on Asriel's bed. You fling your jacket to the side of the room and kick off your shoes before you lay your head down on the pillows. Asriel sits at the end of the bed, loosening his tie and top button. One arm rests on the other side of your legs, and now he's leaning towards you.

Your laughter peters out, but the smile on your lips remains. You're trapped in his gorgeous eyes, sparkling like gemstones. Warmth spreads through your cheeks, creeping down your neck and up to your ears. "Asriel..."

"Sorry, I- uh..." Asriel interrupts but quickly loses his train of thought. "Can, I just say something first?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Okay... well, let me start by saying..." His voice trails off for a moment as he studies your features and looks into your eyes. "You're beautiful. The most perfect human I've met, and I want what's best for you. But um... well, I'm nervous, y'see. Obviously. It's... I've never done this before, and I don't want to disappoint you because you deserve the best and I just want to be sure that you-"

"Asriel, that's okay." He looks down to the floor, the hint of a grimace showing on his face. You sit up and place your hand on his furred paw, and use your other hand to angle his face towards yours. "I want this," you tell him. "I want you."

You lean in towards him and plant your lips on his. You catch his eyes fluttering to a close just before your own slide shut. The kiss is soft, sweet, calm. The only sound you hear is the whistling of air as you and Asriel breath, determined to keep the kiss from breaking. It's your first kiss, and you know it will be a memory that you carry forever.

You squeeze his paw firmly as you slowly pull away from his face. His lips part, and he lets out a deep, shuddering breath. His eyes fly open and a thin smile spreads on his face.

"I love you," he says. The fear in his voice is gone. You smile back to him.

"I love you too." Asriel's paw appears behind your head, and suddenly he's leaning into you, lowering you back down to the pillows. HIs face continues moving after yours stops, and then his lips are attached to yours again. You push your lips into his, this kiss more passionate than the last. A moan emanates from your throat as your tongue dances with his in your mouth. The kiss is the only thing in the world that matters right now, and it means everything to you.

Before long, you feel a paw on your side, sliding up from your hip to your chest. Asriel pushes himself up, ending the kiss with a soft gasp and reaching towards his vest and shirt buttons. You follow his lead, fumbling with the top button before hastily tugging at the ones beneath. You're sure one or two must have ripped off, but that means nothing to you now. As he tears his shirt from his body and reveals his furry torso, you reach up towards his face and pull him towards you, lips locking once more.

You bite at his lip as you feel him struggling with something. The clink of metal and the sliding of leather on fabric tell you that his belt is now gone. You reach down to remove your own, only for Asriel to pull away from your teeth and kiss at your chin, moving down your neck and towards your chest. It's a struggle to get the belt away, but you achieve it just as his lips reach your navel. Every kiss he leaves on your skin sends a jolt through your body and continues to tingle long after he moves on.

You know what to expect next, but it still takes you by surprise; you watch as Asriel lowers a paw to your crotch and feels your erection through the layers of fabric. You gasp, barely choking out his name: "Ah! A-Asriel..." He takes that for a good sign, and rubs his paw pads against you, just lightly. You never knew that it would feel so different when someone else touched you there, even through your pants.

"Please, Asriel," you mutter through shallow breaths, "I-I want you..."

"Ohh, I want you too," he replies. He leans back onto his knees and undoes the zipper and buttons on his pants, sliding them down to reveal his briefs. You can clearly see his erection through his underwear, struggling to break free from its fabric restraint. You tug at your own slacks, kicking them from your feet without any struggle. You push yourself up and roll onto your knees, burying your face into the pillows as your fingers hook under the waistband of your underwear.

They freeze as you feel the warm embrace of Asriel's paws on your hands. He guides them down your body, slowly. You feel dirty for revealing yourself to him like this, but at the same time his warmth does wonders to keep you calm. You lift your knees as your hands reach them, and suddenly Asriel pulls the underwear away and throws them to the floor. You don't want to look back, because you know that he is as naked as you are, and you can't bring yourself to see him yet- your cheeks are already flushed enough with embarrassment.

You breathe deeply, forehead resting against the pillow, lips quivering with anticipation. Any moment now and Asriel will be inside you. You hear him leaning over you, reaching for his bedside draw. He pulls out a bottle of something and leaves the draw open. Judging by the sounds behind you, he must be using a fair bit of lubricant. You thank him quietly as you hear it slathered on his phallus.

You jump as a finger touches you at the top of your rump, running down the crevice of your ass and stopping just at your entrance. The cold lube sends shivers up your spine, but it feels perversely good at the same time. He applies the lube left on his finger on your hole, preparing you for the next step. "Okay," he says, voice unsteady. "Are you ready?"

You nod, and brace yourself. His dry hand rests on your hip, holding you softly. You feel the head of his cock against your ass, resting just on your hole. A noise gets trapped in your throat as you feel the pressure of him pushing himself into you for the first time. It's slow, and painful; your hole feels stretched already, pressing in on his hard girth as it continues to fill you. As the head of his cock finally enters you completely, you let out a whimper.

"A-are you alright?!" Asriel's voice is full of concern and touched by fear. You make a noise of affirmation and nod again. "Okay, I-I'll go slow..." You nod again, and he continues to push inside you. The pain doesn't get worse, it only stays constant. It feels strange to you, having something so large inside of you, but you can already feel the beginning of pleasure creeping into the edges of your consciousness.

You don't even realise how far he is inside you until his hips connect with yours. You let go of a breath you didn't know you were holding, and he happens to do the same. Both of his hands rest on your hips, and grasp you tightly as he begins to pull out. Your body suddenly longs for him- you can feel it with every inch that pulls away. Only the head of his cock stays inside you when he finally stops.

"How was that?" Every time he asks if you're okay, you love him just a little bit more. You know what to expect now, and you know that you want it. You reply with a long, pleasurable sigh, shaky with giddiness and weakness. He chuckles before speaking again. "Okay then. Here I go..."

With that, he presses himself into you again. This time is nowhere near as painful. His hips hold you, his warmth seeping into your body and mixing with the feelings in your ass. It's almost soothing, as if it's taking the pain away. For all you know of the monster's magic, it could be.

He pulls back again, but doesn't wait to push forward anymore. His pace is steady, comfortable. The pleasure begins to fill you now, and you moan as it fills your body. You can feel your heart starting to race, and your fingers tighten around the bedsheets in front of you. Asriel is truly fucking you now; just knowing that it's happening feels almost as good as the sex.

His hips start to push your whole body forward with each thrust, and you find yourself pushing back every time. From the sounds that Asriel is making- the sweet gasps and stuttered words, and your name- you can tell that he likes it. He speeds up, and you speed up with him. His paws grip your body tighter as your hands grip the bed tighter. Your breaths are in sync. You couldn't be any closer to him if you tried, except for...

"Asriel, wait-" He stops abruptly mid-stroke.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I..." You turn your head back to see him out of the corner of your eye. "I want to see you..." It takes him a moment to realise what you mean, but as realization sinks in, he drags himself away out of you slowly. The moment he pulls out, your ass begins to feel a bit sore again, but you can't get rid of the longing, the need for him to enter you again.

You push yourself over with your elbows until you're on your back and staring at Asriel's nude body below you. His cock is standing to attention; he snickers as your eyes widen at the sight of it. Compared to yours, his is a good inch larger and thicker, maybe even more. The sight of him fills you with lust and love. You can see the hint of muscles defined under his white fur, aside from the tufts on his lower torso that are currently ruffled.

You shake your head, bringing yourself back to attention. You raise your legs and hold them up for Asriel, who shimmies closer to you. He grabs your ankles and hoists your legs up a bit higher, pulling your backside off the bed. You rest your legs against his shoulders as he positions himself properly and enters you once again. You close your eyes as the feeling grabs hold of you, but you force them open to watch him.

His eyes are shut peacefully as he makes the same pleasured sigh that you made earlier. He pauses as he completely fills you to look into your eyes. He leans down to kiss you again, gently. As your tongue touches his between his lips, he begins to thrust into you again. You wrap your arms around his neck and keep wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him closer with your heels.

You can't kiss for very long though, and Asriel leans back after a short while. His paws rest on your waist and he pulls you towards him a bit as he pushes himself in. You can't keep your eyes open any longer, the pleasure is too much and you can't seem to stay idle anymore. Your hands grab his wrists, then the bedsheets, then you find yourself biting your fist as your moans turn to gentle cries of bliss.

When you manage to look up again, you see Asriel is gritting his teeth and his eyes are shut tight. You're worried that he's hurt, but suddenly his face relaxes again and your name slips from his mouth. That alone makes you groan again and dig your heels into his back. He thrusts into you quickly now, not exactly pushing all of himself into you but it is more than enough to enjoy the experience.

The pleasure throughout your body begins to build up in your crotch. You see Asriel clenching his teeth again, before exclaiming "oh fffffuck..." That must mean that he's enjoying it all as much as you are.

"Ha, are you close?" He doesn't open his eyes, but he makes a noise that says "very close." You don't expect that you will orgasm with him, since you can't seem to bring your hand to your own cock. You don't even care right now, you just want to know what it feels like for the man of your dreams to fill your ass with his load, as perverse as that is.

But your body has other plans; you can feel your climax approaching, rising from your balls to the tip of your cock, and then plateauing out. The feeling is indescribable and intolerable. You want so badly to cum now, but your body is betraying you. You want to help yourself reach release, but you're too busy grabbing the sheets as Asriel fucks your ass quickly.

You can hear his gasps become deeper, louder and more desperate. Then, you can feel the warmth of his seed inside you as he calls out your name. He presses his shaft deep inside you, as far as he can, and spreads his cum throughout your ass. As his cock head presses inside you where it couldn't reach before, your eyes fly open as your cock twitches and finally releases your load.

Once you start, you can't stop. Every shot of your cum flies in an arc and splatters on your chest. You unload in time with each of Asriel's thrusts. The inside of your ass feels hot as his seed slides alongside his shaft. With the last spurt of his cum, Asriel buries his cock as deep into you as it can fit and holds it there, lowering his torso to hover just above yours and catching his breath.

Your cock, no longer able to shoot your load, dribbles cum along your shaft instead, pooling and dripping down your sides onto the sheets. The seed on your belly doesn't take long to begin drying, leaving you feeling so dirty in the best way you can imagine. You feel the air from Asriel's nose on your belly, feeling funny on the drying stains. Your breathing is slower than his and you watch as it ruffles the fur on his chest.

He finally opens his eyes again and looks at you. You look into his eyes as well, held in place by his gaze. This time you lean up towards him and kiss him slowly. You'll never get tired of feeling his strange lips against yours, or his tongue against yours, or his body against yours. He lowers his body to rest on yours gently and runs his hand through your hair. You break the heartfelt kiss as your body shivers and you inhale sharply.

Asriel can't help but giggle at that. "What?" you ask in mock offence. Your flushed cheeks and wide grin point out how un-offended you are.

"You're so beautiful," Asriel says. You don't have anything to say to that, so you keep smiling at him. You wrap your arms around the back of his neck again and guide him onto his side. You kiss him again on the snout, then on the cheek, and finally on his lips. Before long, the two of you are blushing and kissing non-stop.

The only time that you pause is for Asriel to pull the bedsheets down and over the both of you. You make yourself comfortable, fluffing up one of his pillows to lie on, and shift for him to slide his arm beneath your head. He pulls you in close and holds you into his chest. You can feel his soft penis against yours, and you're thankful that your head is nestled into his chest so that he can't see you blush.

He shifts his head above yours again, relaxing and sinking into the pillow. He sounds exhausted as he gives you one last kiss and says "Good night. I love you so much."

You grin into his chest and hug him tightly. "I love you more than anything," you say with a yawn. The sheets are warm around your shoulders, but they feel cool compared to the heat of Asriel's body. The warmth calms you down, releases the tension in your body. You pull yourself into him as closely as you can before sleep finally takes you, still smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For you curious souls wondering about the name of Asriel's car, its full name is the Hopes And Dreams ENgine, hence Haden~


End file.
